Not Everything is as it Seems
by Thatfandomlife15
Summary: The woke up to the sound of silence. Then they find a not pinned to the lab door, saying not to trust anybody and that he will be back soon. With nothing to go on, and greater threats at bay, how will the brothers handle everything that's coming their way?


"Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?" - _Phoenix_ Fall Out Boy

"….worry….i'll…back."

"see…soon."

The first thing Donnie noticed when he woke up was that he was warm. A soft blanket was draped over himself making him feel cozy. There were multiple pillows around him-it was like he was in his own little fortress. The second thing he noticed was that he was in his lab-which was odd as he never remembered coming to his bed last night. He was so tired after patrol that with his brothers he actually decided sleep was a good idea. He sat up slowly glancing around his soundings and took in the empty pizza boxes-most likely Mikey-and blankets spread around. It also seemed that somehow the TV was moved into one corner where blankets were piled up. Also comics were thrown all around the area as somebody-again probably Mikey-had been camping out there. The third thing Don noticed was the he was not only on laying on a cot, or for that matter waking up. Leo and Raph were also slowly sitting up and taking in their surroundings. The IV drips ( _where did those come from?_ ) looked almost empty like they needed to be replaced. Donnie was confused to say the least, and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"What the shell is goin' on?" Raph said, ripping out his IV.

Leo rubbed his as he look over as brothers-obviously as clueless as they were. "I…don't know."

"How did we get to the lab? I don't remember coming down here I actually went to bed last night. Did one of you do something? Because if you did it isn't funny."

"No, I don't remember coming down here either."

"Don't look at me, I didn't come down here last night. I went to ma' room and went to bed."

Leo surveyed the room and saw the blankets in the corner. He also didn't fail to see the pizza boxes blankets, comics and blankets. Raph followed his gave, looking at how much stuff was in that little area. It looked like Mikey had been camping there for a while. On that note, where was Mikey? He was the only one absent from the lab. Something was up and when he found out what the knucklehead did, he was gonna pound him into the ground. "Where's Mike?"

"Good question. Donnie what time is it? I'm going to go find him. See if he knows what's going on."

Leo slide out of his cot and made his way across the cold floor. Something about this whole thing didn't feel right with him. It left a buring whole in the deep pits of his stomach. Nothing was going to make him feel better until he knew what was going on. But then he just had to reach the lab door….didn't he? There fluttering slightly from the sudden movement was a note. It was clearly in Mikey's handwriting. Raph asked him what he had in his hands, but Leo wasn't listening. That feeling he had in his stomach just opened into a sinkhole that could swallow New York City. Gulping down his worry, he read the note out loud.

 _Dear Bros,_

 _I don't know if you will have woken up before I get back. I hope you do. It's…it's been so long. I miss you guys. If you are reading this then I need you to listen to me. Something is coming. Something big and bad. I'm doing my best to keep it off our trails-which is what I'm currently doing right now. Whatever you do, DO NOT leave the lab. You have enough food, water, and things to do until I get back. I don't care what happens-you stay in that room until I come back. The lab door is barricaded (if you haven't figured that out already). Whatever you see or hear, do not open that door for any reason unless you hear me knock three times and say "Pizza rockz-with a 'z'." I don't care if you see April, Casey, or Master Splinter. Listen to me for once and DO NOT let any one in! I will be back shortly. I will be okay. Don't worry about me._

 _-Mikenator_

Mikey was _not_ okay. His brothers were in a coma. They had been for _months_. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Staying holed up in the lab was not doing any good. He needed to get out-but that would compromise his brother's safety. They lay there-each so lifeless. Sometimes he wondered if his bros could hear when his was talking to them, or they were just in an abyss of nothingness-never coming back.

He sighed. His missed smiling. He missed being happy. That hadn't happened in a while. Not since Master Splinter died. It was just him and Mikey, and he could do nothing to stop it. Those creatures got him. The funny apart about that is that they weren't after Sensei, they were after Mikey. Mikey new this-because of his secret. One year ago was when he found out that he was a demon. The one and only Kephlitem. Destined to destroy the world or save it. These powers of his only seemed to attract unwanted attention. Vampires, werewolves, other demons, and everything in between was out for him. Which is why Master Splinter is dead and his brothers are in a coma. All because of him.

So Mikey vowed. He vowed to never get his brothers into this mess-it would keep them safer. He vowed to always be by their sides ready to protect them from whatever dangers were out there. The little brother was vowing to keep his elder brothers safe, and he would NOT let them down.

This was why he had to leave. If only for a few days, it would keep them safe. Those Nephe (a pack of demons) needed to be led away. They were close, Mikey could sense it. Mikey packed his weapons- his nunchaku and his very powerful Kephlitem sword-and left the lab. Mikey had left a not in case anybody should try and leave the lab-he knew his brothers. Of course that was if the woke up. He barricaded the door with the couch and a few other things. Before he left-he he took one last look at the lab and his home. "Don't worry bros, I'll be back. See you soon." He turned and face what was ahead-and as he walked out, he didn't miss the quiet rustle of something moving in the lab.

Raph was the one that broke the silence. "Well this can't be good." Two heads nodded in agreement.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would Mikey just up and leave? How long have we been out? Something is off."

Leo read the note once. Then he read it again. What was he missing? What were they missing? He turned the not over and there was something scribbled on the back.

 _P.S. There are some things for you guys under your cots. Didn't want you getting bored._

"Check under your cot." Leo said. He walked over to his-which was covered in multiple blankets that seemed to have not moved much in ages-and underneath was a few books of his about ancient Japan, some incense candles, and lastly his sword cloth and swords. Raph and Donnie took the hint and moved over to see what was hiding under their beds. Raph had a punching bag and some magazines, along with his Sais and Donnie and lots of books, his bo, and some coffee (which when looking around he spotted the coffee maker). Obviously Mikey wanted to make them comfortable as possible. It was nice how his brother always knew what made them happy-how much he cared.

Donnie walked back over to his computer, not missing the multiple picture frames of himself and his brothers that Mikey had left out. Mayne his computer could tell him what was going on. He needed something, anything to latch on to. His first thought was to check the date. He needed to know how long they had been asleep. Pulling up his calendar, he checked the date. Then he checked it again just to make sure. It was July. The last time he went to bed, it had only been three days after Christmas. How was this even possible? Could they really have been out for almost been seven months? What the shell happened?! "Guys I think you should get over here."

Raph and Leo had been trying to figure out what happened when they heard a gasp. Followed by lots of typing and clicking and then a gulp. That's when Don spoke up. The two brothers came over. "What's wrong Don?" Leo questioned.

"It's the date. According to this, it's almost August."

"But that would mean…"

"Yep," He said as he turned around to look at his brothers, "we've been asleep for almost seven months." Don turned back to his computer, clicking it off. "I don't know what happened, and I don't know why, but something big is going on here."

"I just want to know how Mikey is involved." Leo replied, concern clear in his voice. This whole thing was un-Mikey like in itself. His younger brother was never cryptic like this. He was always quick to tell the truth, well that and he was a really bad liar. If they were really out for seven months, he can't imagine what Mikey went through. Everybody knew how he got when left alone for long amounts of time. This must have hurt him greatly. He just hoped his little brother was okay.

"Mike betta explain whats goin' on when he gets back from…" Raph looked out of the lab windows then at his brothers "…wherever he is."

 **Sorry! This chapter is kinda short. Next chapter is going to focus on Mikey, and will be longer, I promise! I know I haven't uploaded in a while-I've been pretty busy. I will try to write one frequently, at least one chapter a week.**

 **Please leave suggestions! Will be writing one soon!**

 **-Thatfandomlife15**


End file.
